The seal of the present invention has particular application for the pin of a universal joint consisting of an inner sealing ring between the bearing bushing and the journal and an outer sealing ring located between the open end of the bearing bushing and a shoulder on the machine part supported therein and which has an axial section with a concentric bore on the side facing the inner sealing ring.
A seal of this general type is shown in West German Pat. No. 2,908,713. In the seal assembly shown in this German Patent, the inner sealing ring is located in the bearing bushing and rests with its sealing lips on the universal joint pin. In assemblies of this type wherein the inner sealing ring is on the universal joint pin, there is the danger that the section of the sealing ring which during assembly of the bearing bushing is pressed onto the universal joint pin will expand and lose its firm seating on the pin.